


Fantasy Woman

by PrehistoricCat



Category: Primeval
Genre: Anal Play, F/M, Fantasy, PWP, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-05
Updated: 2012-02-05
Packaged: 2017-10-30 16:07:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/333567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrehistoricCat/pseuds/PrehistoricCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor awakes in the middle of the night after an erotic dream</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fantasy Woman

“It's OK, Connor, I'll handle this one,” a silky smooth voice said beside him. Connor turned; he'd not seen her arrive because he'd been so focused on the T-Rex rampaging through the car-park of the local supermarket. Thank goodness it was a Sunday and only a few shoppers had been around. 

Connor tried to speak, but the woman rendered him speechless. He knew who she was; legend had gone before her, but to actually see her here and coming to his aid was beyond comprehension. He slipped instantly into pathetic fanboy mode and opened and closed his mouth like a goldfish.

Her long black hair billowed behind her as she ran forward towards the T-Rex, mesmerising Connor in her wake. The stories were all true; her superhero name was so incredibly apt. She really was a Wonder Woman. He moved forward, intrigued as to how she'd deal with the creature. She was stood in front of it, legs a hip's width apart, and giving it a determined stare that said “Don't you dare mess with me.”

He couldn't help it, but he found his eyes wandering up the length of her leg, from her slender ankle and calf encased in bright red heeled boots, over her toned and bare thigh and up towards the curve of her hip. Those legs, Connor mused, seemed to go on forever. His attention then shifted to the tiny hot pants she was wearing, so tiny the fabric didn't quite cover the curve of her arse adequately enough. He felt his jeans suddenly become very tight.

She was now striding towards the T-Rex, and Connor was transfixed. He'd expected to see at least a bit of her buttocks wobble, but they were so firm they didn't move at all. That was when Connor's eyes drifted further upwards, wondering if other parts of her body wobbled. They certainly did. Her heaving bosoms practically spilt out of the strapless basque style top she was wearing. It was almost too much for Connor. He felt incredibly hot under the collar and he knew he would have to go and deal with the growing problem in his trousers if this continued much longer.

Without warning, the T-Rex went for her, snapping it's huge jar and snarling, drool hanging from the corners of it's mouth. Connor knew he should be reaching for an EMD to assist her, but he was frozen to the spot, fascinated by the woman's every move. She did seem more than capable though, and was now actually stepping into the jaws of the creature, holding it's mouth open with her feet and arms. Every muscle in her body flexed and was taut; a perfect specimen of a woman. That was the final straw, Connor couldn't take any more and he felt a surge of energy shoot through his entire body to his cock....

...“Ahhhhhhhhh!” Connor sat bolt upright in bed, breathing hard. The warm, sticky mess in his underwear was all he needed to make him realise exactly what had happened. He hadn't had a dream that hot in a long time; he hadn't needed fantasy women since he'd been with Abby and he wasn't quite sure how or why this particular dream had appeared. 

He glanced to his left. Abby was still sleeping soundly beside him thankfully. It would be difficult explaining why he'd woken in the middle of the night in the way he had. Abby was pretty open-minded, but he wasn't quite sure how she'd react to him having erotic dreams about other women. Taking care not to disturb her, he slipped out of bed and headed to the bathroom to clean himself up.

Figuring it was easier to just get into the shower, he removed his boxers and tossed them into the laundry basket and then turned the shower on. For a moment, he thought about setting it to cold but decided against it. It was February, and at this time of the night the heating wasn't on either, so the water would be ice cold and Abby would probably find him dead from exposure in the morning. The steam filled the bathroom quickly, and Connor soon felt cleaner and refreshed.

“Connor Temple! What on earth are you doing taking a shower at 2.30 in the morning?” Abby pulled the shower screen open and was stood there, hand on hip and looking slightly annoyed through her sleepy eyes.

“I had... I had a bad dream,” Connor thought that was close enough to the truth. “Cold sweats and stuff. Sorry, didn't mean to wake you.”

Abby's face softened. “Anything you want to talk about? It helps you know.”

“No, I'm fine. It's silly really.”

“You've been a bit restless for a few days, Connor. Is something bothering you?”

He looked Abby up and down and swallowed nervously. In her tiny shorts and vest that she slept in she looked... cute, sexy... oh god! Abby smiled and her eyes shifted. “Need help with that?” she purred, nodding at his growing arousal. Before Connor had even registered what she'd said, she was pulling her vest off and stepping out of her shorts. She slipped into the shower cubicle and pulled the screen back across, pressing her body against his.

“Now, what's got you so worked up at this time of the night, eh?” Her hands trailed across his chest and he felt like he was on fire. Her lips pressed against his and he found himself being pushed backwards against the cold tiled wall. “What kind of nightmare was it?”

“Wasn't a nightmare,” Connor blurted out, pulling Abby into him and returning her kiss. Abby pulled away and gazed into his eyes. He was a terrible liar at the best of times, and he knew Abby could read him like a book anyway. 

“So what was it that woke you so violently and sent you scurrying for the shower?” Abby raised an eyebrow and slid her hand between them, grasping his erection firmly. “Who was she?”

“What?” He wondered how the hell she'd guessed.

“Well, you only ever make that noise when we have sex. You weren't having a nightmare were you? You were having a nice, sexy dream.” She pushed him harder against the wall and her hand was stroking his length. Connor couldn't quite read her expression; was she angry? Annoyed? Amused? Or just simply teasing him? “Was it April?”

“God, no!”

“Jess then? I've seen you look at her occasionally when she wears those tiny skirts of hers.”

“No, it wasn't Jess.” Connor could feel his heart pounding against his chest wall. She was going to drag the truth out of him eventually; she always did. Then he'd be in trouble.

“Please tell me it wasn't Becker?”

“Abby!”

“Just checking. Stranger things have happened. So, who were you dreaming about?”

Connor sighed. “She.. um... she's not real.”

“The Princess Leia fantasies again? I thought we'd pretty much exhausted all the scenarios with her and worked it out of your system? Did you need me to get the gold bikini out again?” She gazed up at him through heavy lidded, lust filled eyes. She was actually enjoying this, but Connor was getting increasingly uncomfortable.

“Wonder Woman,” he mumbled, feeling his cheeks glowing red. He knew the moment the words spilt from his lips that it sounded pathetic and geeky. He waited for the laughter and the ridicule, but Abby was just looking at him and moving her hand up and down his cock with a steady pace.

“Did she have you tied up with her lasso of truth?”

Connor let out a gasp and felt his hips jolt. He wasn't sure if it was Abby's actions or the thought of being tied up. “MM, maybe that's something we'll have to explore some time, Connor,” Abby purred. “But what was she doing to you to get you so horny?”

“Nothing... just... long legs...” Connor decided he was going to have to be very careful what he said, he'd been on the wrong side of Abby's temper on more than one occasion and he did not want to be there again.

“I see,” Abby said. “Were you imagining them wrapped around you like this?” She lifted her right leg and hooked it around Connor's slender hip. Instinctively, he grasped it behind the knee and thrust against her. She let out a long sigh and moved with him, throwing her head back to lengthen her neck. As he leaned forward to lick her throat, she pulled away. “You'll have to do better than that, Connor!” she teased. “You wake me in the middle of the night in the throes of fantasy passion; the very least you can do is help me catch up with you.”

It was all Connor needed. She wasn't freaking out over his confession and was actually encouraging him. He grabbed her by the hips and spun her around so that she was now pressed against the tiles and claimed her mouth in a hot, lust-filled kiss. She responded with a gasp and allowed her tongue to dance with his, mirroring the actions the rest of their bodies would soon be indulging in.

Cupping her breasts, Connor moved his mouth down her body, nipping, sucking, licking along her neck and throat, down to the cleft between her breasts and then clamping down onto a hard, erect nipple. 

Abby closed her eyes and felt his hand slide down her stomach and his fingertips stroking the fine hatch of hair at the apex of her thighs. She parted her legs for him and he grunted appreciatively, sliding his fingers over her slick entrance and grazing his thumb on the sensitive bud of her clit. "Oh god!" Abby gasped, her body began to twitch and writhe into him; her back arched so that her breasts pushed against his hand and mouth harder and her body pressed against his fingers that were now curling inside her.

"Is that good, eh?" Connor murmured, before biting down on her nipple and making her yelp out. He soothed it with a flattened tongue and then began to sink himself lower, licking a trail down across her taut stomach until he was on his knees between her thighs. Using his long nimble fingers to part her thighs even wider, he licked his lips and then plunged his tongue straight into her making Abby scream out in ecstasy.

He lapped at her moisture as her orgasm rippled through her body. She gripped the back of his head and writhed into him, breathing hard. His hands moved to her hips to steady her and pressed her against the wall as he continued to swirl his tongue over her clit and back inside her dripping core. As her orgasm began to subside, Connor decided to move things along and slid his hand around to caress the slight curve of her arse, his fingers digging into the soft flesh whilst he sucked and licked at her sensitive folds.

Her breath hitched when his fingertips began to push into the crease of her cheeks; Connor had only discovered how much Abby liked this a few weeks ago, and since then he'd made it a regular part of their foreplay. "Please!" she begged, almost sobbing. It amused him that, despite the fact she had instigated this, he had managed to make her beg for what she wanted and he couldn't help smiling. His finger slid inside her easily since Connor knew exactly the right pressure she needed to allow his entrance without too much discomfort. The gently thrusting finger and the flicking of his tongue on her swollen clit had Abby writhing and gasping as she headed towards another orgasm.

Without warning, Connor stood up and crushed Abby against the wall with his entire body. His thick, heavy cock stood erect between them as Abby slid her arms around him and pulled him into a kiss. He turned to adjust the jet of water from the shower so that it hit them both full on. The hot water made their skin tingle and added to the rapidly rising heat between them. “Caught up with me yet?” he breathed

His hand grabbed her leg behind the knee again and he brought it up to his hip. She wrapped it around his waist, pressing herself against his erection. He teased her for a moment, letting the tip brush against her slick entrance and chuckled softly as he gazed down at her with darkened, lust-filled eyes.

"Yeah, I'm more than ready for whatever you want to give me!” She shifted, grinding herself against the very tip of his arousal and gazed back up at him, asking him to fuck her with her eyes. Connor supported himself with his free hand against the wall and adjusted himself, grinning down at the whimpering Abby. He could very easily keep her hovering on the brink of climax for several more minutes if he so wished, but he couldn't wait any longer either. He slid into her easily, sinking completely inside until the base of his cock grazed against her clit. Then, after allowing her a moment to adjust to him, he withdrew, leaving just the tip inside.

Abby braced herself for what she knew was coming. Connor slammed back inside her and Abby gasped out loud. It felt almost as if he was inside her ribcage as he stilled himself inside her and pressed her body against the wall.

They then moved together, joined as one. The dull, rhythmic thud of Abby's body hitting the wall was punctuated by the sound of skin slapping against skin and the moans and gasps of sheer pleasure escaping both their mouths. Abby gripped Connor tighter as the fire in her groin began to spread; she was building towards an intense orgasm that she knew would leave her a quivering mass in Connor's arms. She wanted that so much, but she also didn't want this to end and tried to hold off as long as possible.

Connor paused to adjust position, grabbing her other leg and wrapping that around his waist too. Abby was now completely in his control; pinned by his weight against the cold tiles as he continued his deep, determined strokes into her. Abby felt light headed and she knew she was close to the precipice. She was determined to take Connor over the edge with her and writhed into him, grinding her engorged clit against the coarse hair at the base of his cock. His thrusts were becoming more erratic, but harder and almost painfully deep. His gasps told her he was close and she finally allowed her own release to take hold. It began in her groin, her muscles convulsing around his thrusting shaft and milking him. It was all he needed and she felt the heat of his release as he bit down onto her shoulder and slammed into her harder.

"Fuck!" Abby screamed, feeling her body turn completely boneless. All she could do was let Connor continue his relentless pounding as her quivering body willingly accepted everything he was giving her.

"Oh god, Abby!" Connor groaned out loud. She felt so good, her tight muscles clenching around his cock as he pumped more and more of his juices into her. He hadn't come this hard in a long time and it was almost too much. His legs were struggling to support him now and he had to reluctantly withdraw from her and set her down. She clung to him, panting and sobbing hard, and he wrapped his arms around her breathing hard too. He slumped back against the wall, taking Abby with him and they both stood in the warmth of each other's bodies with the water beating against them.

It was some minutes before either was able to shake themselves out of their post-coital haze. Abby tangled her fingers into Connor's hair and sought his mouth for a warm, tender kiss, whilst he gently caressed the curve of her hip and back. Eventually, they parted and Abby reached over to turn the shower off. She then opened the screen and grabbed the large fluffy towel that hung just by the cubicle and wrapped it around both of them so that they could help each other get dry.

“So, Wonder Woman eh?” Abby finally whispered.

“Mm, sorry. Won't happen again.” Abby placed her finger on Connor's lips and shushed him. He looked at her questioningly.

“If that was what a little bit of imagination does to you, what would you do if it was real?” Abby smiled. “That Princess Leia stuff wasn't that bad when I got into it, and a bit of role play was fun. Do you think they'd have a Wonder Woman costume at that shop we got your Jedi Knight costume from?”

“You'd do that?” Connor tried hard to disguise his joy at that thought, but failed. Abby laughed and tugged his hand to follow her out of the shower.

“Course I would. I love you and I want to make you as happy as you make me. If indulging your little geek fantasies occasionally is what you want...”

“I love you too! Can we go shopping tomorrow?”

“We're at work tomorrow, Connor. It'll have to wait until the weekend.”

Connor pouted, then smiled again as Abby dragged him out of the bathroom back towards their bedroom.


End file.
